


The Power of the Sea

by sailorgreywolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Summary: This is for the fourth prompt for rare pair week, which is AU. The inspiration for this was loving both pirate and god AUs, so I decided to combine them.





	The Power of the Sea

It was a well known rumor. Sailors were the kind of men who clung to every promise that could keep them from being the one toppling overboard in the next storm. If a person was at sea long enough, they would hear all of the rumors and tall tales. From mermaids to hidden treasure, Arthur Kirkland had heard it all. 

But, this one was different. He had heard it repeated with so much accuracy from captain to captain. Pirate captains didn’t usually indulge the gossip of their crews if there wasn’t some reason for it. It had plagued his mind since he had first heard it, and now he almost knew it by heart.

There existed, so they said, a Greek map of the ocean that showed the way to a grotto, where a captain could secure the blessing of Poseidon. It had been the key to the success of so many sea farers of both fame and infamy. Legend said that it had been lost in the burning of Alexandria. 

If that had been the end of the story, Arthur would truly believe that it was just a sailor’s tale. But, the story continued: They said that there was another copy that Augustus had used to win the battle of Actium, that somewhere in the world, there was a copy that had survived. 

It wetted the appetite of every pirate captain to think that even if there wasn’t some way to get divine intervention, there would be a pile of treasure left there with the hopes of winning the favor of the fickle ocean.

Arthur had thought about it so often, and regularly fell to sleep thinking of the treasure of the first Roman emperor. But, hope and dreams could not find him a map that might not even exist. He didn’t have any idea where to start looking for it, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

That was until he raided a merchant ship, which proved particularly fruitful. But, all of the the gold and silver paled in comparison to what he found in the cabin of a scholar who had apparently paid for transport. 

While one of his crew held the man at gunpoint, Arthur went through his books, looking for anything that might be useful to him, or valuable enough to sell.

As he placed another leather bound book aside, he noticed a leather wrapped portfolio stuck inconspicuously between two books. That piqued his interest. 

Ignoring the pleading voice of the scholar, Arthur carefully unwrapped the leather. He could tell that there was something on parchment. He removed it from the leather carefully and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized that it was a map. There were Greek letters written in the hand of someone who was undoubtedly long dead. 

Arthur stood completely still as he processed what he might be looking at. It was the map he had believed in as a fever dream that he could never reach. It was in his hand now, crinkling in the most satisfying tactile way.

The former owner of the map said, clearly panicked, “That is priceless!”   
With his mind already made up, Arthur turned to the man and said, “More than you could possibly know.” 

Arthur’s feet carried him back to his cabin without him looking up from the map in his hand. He didn’t notice his crew loading the gold and riches onto their ship. He usually ensured that he got a share, but in this case, he had everything he wanted.

Once he was in his cabin, he closed the door firmly. He put down the delicate map and ran to the drawers where he kept his precious maps.

He pulled them all out and spread them on the table. Somewhere among these oceans and landmasses, there was a coastline that matched the greek map. He flipped through his maps until he finally found one that detailed the coast around Gibraltar. 

He placed the old map on top of his own larger one. A smile, laden with greed, spread across his face as he matched them perfectly. He now knew where the grotto was now, the one that was spoken about by every pirate captain with quiet reverence. Whatever was there, whatever Roman treasure or supernatural power, was his for the taking. 

He smiled as he pulled out a piece of parchment and jotted down the coordinates. His hands were practically shaking as he took out a compass and astrolabe. 

He plotted a course carefully. If he wanted a favorable wind to carry him to this shore, then it would be worse to delay. His crew would want to take time to spend the new bounty, but delaying would only ruin his chances and he would have to wait until the currents changed with the seasons. 

Now that the greatest prize in the whole ocean was within his reach, he could not wait. The crew would accept that they had to wait to spend their gold if they were promised even more. 

He would promise them mythical levels of gold, more than they could spend in a lifetime, and they would set the sails faster than any navy men. 

Once he finished plotting his course, he took running steps up to the deck to find his first mate to tell him that they had another treasure to find.

* * *

Arthur took the boat to the grotto by himself. He had no idea what to expect once he got there, but he was already feeling guilty that he had built up the expectations of the crew over something that he had only heard by word of mouth. 

So, he had promised that he would explore alone and return only when he was certain of what was there. He ducked under the low overhang that led to the cave. The world he entered was tinted blue and full of the sound of quiet lapping water. 

Arthur couldn’t help but feel that there was some magic to it, just like all the stories said, but, what he was in was nothing more than a beautiful cave.

He pulled the boat onto the rocky shore and stepped out, being careful to avoid stepping into a tide pool. He looked around and saw rocks marked with tide pools full of creatures, but there were no riches. 

If this was a place where people had come to show devotion to a god, then there should be something to show it. He glanced around and noticed that there was an opening in the rock, like a door, with light coming through it. 

Arthur would not come this far to come back empty handed. He stepped through, and stopped on the other side. He let out a soft gasp. The piles of gold glinted in the most surreal way in the low light. There was something like an altar carved out of the natural rock and it was covered in gifts to the god. There were greek vases and piles of drachmas.  

Arthur smiled to himself, knowing that this was exactly what he had come for. But, he wanted to test the legend of this place first. Gold was one thing, but the blessing of the sea was another. To always have the wind and the current in his favor when he went to battle would bring him more gold than what filled this cave. If he could sail on only tides that favored him, then he could run from any naval ship that outgunned him. It would be worth it to have that sort of power, and he couldn’t resist sailor’s superstition.

He took a sapphire ring from his pocket, one that he had saved for this occasion. He walked to the altar and placed the ring in the center of it. He hoped it would be enough. No treasure of an emperor, certainly, but it was on of the finest pieces of treasure he had ever found. 

Arthur wasn’t certain what he had expected when he placed the ring on the altar, but nothing happened at all. 

He sighed to himself as he turned away. So it was just a sailor’s tale. He could at least take a piece of treasure for his trouble. But, as he reached for one of the golden cup, a voice spoke behind him, “This is pretty. Not the usual agreed upon price, but I’ll allow it.” 

Arthur turned on his heel, almost toppling over into a tide pool. A man was leaning against the altar, turning the ring casually so that the sapphire glinted in the low cave light. He had long brown hair that hung loosely around his shoulders, and he was crowned with coral.

His clothing looked like it had come from a Roman mural; he draped elegantly in a sheet the color of sea foam. His piercing green eyes found Arthur, who was momentarily silent. 

The pirate captain struggled with his words, attempting to understand that he was facing a god. He finally said, “You’re Poseidon?” The other’s eyes narrowed in something akin to annoyance, “And that is not how you address a god. Customs must have changed. If we must be that casual, use the name Phillip. It is the one I used in Macedonia.”

Arthur was slowly regaining his bearings. He knew enough to know that the map being lost must mean that the handsome deity before him must not have had any visitors to tell him about the changing state of the world. He said, “Almost no one believes that this place exists. No one worships you anymore.”

He expected Phillip to recoil at this revelation, but the god did not. Instead he laughed, and the sound echoed off the wall, “You clearly do. Why else would you look for a place that doesn’t exist? Why would you leave me a ring? I can tell you that you are not the only sailor who whispers secret prayers to me, even if they claim to worship the cross.” 

Arthur felt himself flushing angrily. He had done it  on hope, not because he was sure that it would work. But he was better than the enlisted men on every navy ship who would cling to whatever suspicion would bring them luck. He said, his pride ruffled and his defenses up, “Because I hoped I could get your blessing.”

Saying it made him remember that this was his purpose here. And he quickly added, with the bluntness he could never use when he was a navy man, “And I have paid the price, so I expect a blessing in return.” 

The other laughed again and shook his chestnut waves, “So bold of you. It seems the customs have been lost, so I should not blame you. The gift is only for my appearance. Do you really think that I need trinkets when every sunken treasure ship already belongs to me? If you want me to bless you, then you have to prove yourself.” 

Arthur responded with his first instinct, not bothering to moderate himself, “And how am I supposed to do that?” For a moment, he considered that the instructions may have been written on the map, but he had not bothered to translate the Greek words. Now, he could only wear his ignorance openly. 

Phillip smiled, almost like he was looking at a petulant child, “You must convince me that you deserve it. Tell me why you aren’t just another man with a ship and a thirst for gold.” 

Arthur let out a sigh, and cursed himself for thinking that it would be simple. He said, “May I sit?”   
Warming at this first sign of courtesy, the god said, “You may.” He gestured to an outcrop in the natural rock that Arthur had failed to notice before. It was shaped enough like a chair that it was comfortable to sit on. 

The god appeared next to him and said with an eager smirk, “Tell me your story, Captain Kirkland.”  
Arthur didn’t bother to wonder why a god knew his name without him ever saying it. Instead, he began speaking, “I didn’t become a pirate just for the gold. My parents wanted me to have an honest life, like my brothers.”

Phillip said, his tone no longer mocking, “And why was that not the life that you chose?” Arthur decided, in a moment, not to hold back any of his truth. Honesty would be the best currency.

He said, “I went to the docks and offered myself for service in his majesty’s navy. I had always loved the sea, and I thought I would have the chance for advancement.”

He glanced at Phillip and realized that his handsome face was now sympathetic. But, he didn’t say anything, so Arthur continued his story, “But I learned quickly that it was misery. I followed order after order and got nothing in return. When I took my prize money, the little that there was, and bought my place on a pirate crew, it was for the freedom.” 

He paused and looked at the rings on his own hand and remembered each ship he had taken these from. Then he looked back up and said, “I have a gift for this it seems. Now no one can tell me where to sail or when. I am master of myself.” He scoffed, “The gold is nice, and it lets me buy what I want. But it isn’t why I chose this life. I love the sea and I wanted to be free to sail.” 

A hand touched his cheek and stroked it softly. He looked up to meet the eyes of the god next to him. Phillip said, in a voice as soft as a ripple, “And did you find your freedom?” 

It was Arthur’s turn to let out a slight laugh, “I did. Or at least I did for as long as it lasts. Everyone knows that a pirate’s fate is the end of a rope.” 

Phillip nodded and Arthur realized that he was very close now. Arthur could see the colors swimming in his green eyes. Without a word of explanation, the god pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. The first thing Arthur noticed was the taste of salt on his tongue. No person he had ever kissed had tasted like this.  He didn’t completely understand, but this felt right.

When the god of the sea pulled away, he said, “Now you have my blessing. At least for a year. I hope you enjoy your freedom.” 

Arthur felt a strange desire to stay, to ask questions of the deity, to learn the endless mysteries of the ocean.  He kept his eyes closed for a moment and licked his lips. 

Then, he opened his eyes to realize that he was alone. There was nothing left to do, he realized, except to take his boat back to his ship and to tell his crew that the map had led to nothing. 

He had gotten the blessing he had wanted, but he already felt like he was missing something.

* * *

Arthur was giving his crew the shore leave they had missed before. The lack of treasure had been a disappointment, but they understood that every treasure hunt could not be successful.

Arthur was sitting in a bar with a glass of beer, that he was staring into and trying to find meaning. The sea itself would be in his favor now, but he was no longer sure where he wanted to go. He ran his finger over the rim of his glass absentmindedly. 

He couldn’t wait forever. If he stayed anywhere too long, anyone who wanted the reward on his head would realize he was here. He was risking himself every time he went on shore and let himself be seen.

He closed his eyes for a second and rubbed his forehead in frustration. There was a noise, like a light tapping. He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a tan finger wearing a sapphire ring tapping against the table. 

His eyes moved up to the face of the man who was sitting across from him, with rising disbelief. The blue coat was new, but there is no way he could forget the face of the god of the sea. 

He said, “I thought you were gone.”   
Phillip replied, “You intrigued me. I want to see what you love so much.”   
Arthur laughed, “And how am I supposed to explain your presence on my ship.” 

The response came swiftly,  “My name is Phillip and I am your guest. That is all you need to say.”   
Arthur smirked and said, “You are quite a trickster.”   
Phillip replied, an unmistakable twinkle in his eye, “I thought, as a seafaring man, that you would already know that. When is the ocean easy and predictable?”

Arthur couldn’t deny that he enjoyed this turn of events. He could have the intimate conversations he had hoped for, and learn so much more. He smiled and said, “I will be glad to have your company.”   
Phillip smiled back and said, “I want to see your world, Captain Kirkland. Show it to me.”


End file.
